Fireflies
by chindleion
Summary: Kau mengingatkanku pada kunang-kunang. Tersembunyi di gelapnya malam, namun menerangi jalanku hingga menuntunku untuk bertemu dengan purnama. [For #bloomingpetals Happy (belated) birthday Nakamura Rio!] 25 Agustus 2016; Something she would do when she's lonely


**Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

 **Fireflies ©** chindleion

 **Warning:**

Typo(s), OOC, AsaRi/GakuRi, klise, drama, dan segala warning lainnya.

* * *

Didedikasikan untuk ✿ Blooming Petals ✿

 **25 Agustus 2016;**

 _Something she would do when she's lonely_

Sesuatu yang akan Rio lakukan kalau ia kesepian

* * *

 _"Aku menemukannya diantara gemerlap cahaya refleksi bintang.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kala sepuh warna jingga di langit terlihat, Asano Gakushuu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempatnya menimba ilmu. Bel sekolah sudah berdering sekitar satu jam yang lalu–salahkan tugas OSIS yang harus ia kerjakan dan diharuskan selesai hari itu juga–yang membuatnya pulang terlambat seperti saat ini.

Ia memilih rute memutar, berniat lebih memperpanjang waktu perjalanan berkedok tidak ingin lebih cepat pulang ke neraka–sebutan rumah bagi Gakushuu–karena ada monster mengerikan yang bersemayam disana–sebutan untuk ayahnya, tentu saja.

Namun, sepertinya dunia Gakushuu tidak jauh-jauh dari penghuni neraka itu sendiri.

Ketika pemuda itu akan melewati jembatan besar, manik violetnya menangkap sosok gadis berada dibawah jembatan, tepatnya di pematang sungai yang ditanami berbagai rumput liar yang sudah meninggi. Ia terlihat menggelar tikar, dan dalam satu gerakan ia tidur-tiduran disana.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Yang membuat Gakushuu mengernyitkan dahinya adalah bahwa fakta gadis itu memakai seragam Kunugigaoka, suatu hal yang mustahil melihat murid sekolahnya bersantai ria dan melakukan hal yang cuma-cuma. Surai pirangnya yang panjang terurai ketika kedua tangannya dilipat dibelakang kepalanya, dan cardigan kremnya dilepas untuk menutupi area pahanya.

Sepertinya ia menikmati sekali.

Asano junior memicingkan matanya, penasaran dengan sosok itu. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat pemilik surai pirang dari mulai kelas A sampai kelas D, niatnya ingin menegur dan memperingati agar segera pulang karena tidak baik berkeliaran diluar area sekolah–apalagi sosok itu perempuan. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan satu nama pun. Kecuali kelas E, ia belum memeriksanya.

Ada. Dia adalah Nakamura Rio, setan pirang dari kelas E.

"Ah, dia anak kelas buangan. Pantas saja kelakuannya aneh-aneh." ucapnya sembari memutar bola matanya, tidak peduli. Niatan menegur itu menguap entah kemana.

Cukup lama anak dari Ketua Dewan itu terdiam, tanpa sadar sosok yang sedang dipikirkan mulai bangun. Manik _sapphire_ nya menangkap sosok Ketua OSIS berada dipinggir jembatan, mungkin ia sedang stress dan berusaha mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya–ini pemikiran Rio, jauh dari kenyataan.

Tanduk imajiner sudah bertengger di kepala pirang, tanda bahwa akan terjadi hal yang luar biasa beberapa saat lagi. Ia bisa melihat pandangan Gakushuu yang mengarah kebawah, dan tangan kanannya memegang sisi jembatan.

Aha! Rio mendapat ide yang sangat bagus!

"Asano! Jangan bunuh diri!" teriak Rio, membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada disana menoleh cepat kearah Gakushuu. Sontak pemuda surai oranye stroberi tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Hah?"

Iris violet mengedar ke sekeliling, memindai lingkungan di sekitarnya. Betapa malunya mengetahui kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian warga, dan sang setan pirang telah berada di ujung jembatan–dengan seringaian yang menjengkelkan. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan tempat itu, langkahnya terburu-buru melewati jembatan–berharap melupakan kejadian hari ini.

"Sialan kau Nakamura Rio.."

Hari yang buruk untuk Gakushuu, hari yang menyenangkan untuk Rio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Wajahnya yang kerap kali berseri-seri saat melakukan suatu hal yang remeh, membuatku bertanya-tanya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, gadis manis.. Main sama Onii- _chan_ yuk?" ajak seorang pemuda, penampilannya urak-urakan.

Temannya memblokir gerakan Rio. "Namamu siapa? Boleh minta nomor telepon?"

Rio tidak menyangka jadwal bersantainya di pematang sungai akan diganggu oleh tiga orang menjijikkan–yang bahkan mereka pun sangat bau dan terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Bahkan dirinya belum sempat menggelar tikar, dan mereka pun tak segan-segan menggodanya di area jembatan.

Kelopak mata sang gadis memicing, tanda tak suka. Tangannya bersedekap, membuatnya lebih menonjolkan sikap tidak nyaman. Akan tetapi, ketiga pemuda itu malah terhibur dengan sikap Rio–sesuatu yang membuat Rio tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran mereka.

"Whoah! Ekspresi kesalnya sangat unik!"

Digertakkan giginya. Habis sudah kesabaran Rio.

 **"PERSETAN DENGAN KALIAN!"**

Dengan gerakan cepat, satu per satu dicengkramkan tangan mereka dan dilemparkan oleh Rio ke sungai dengan mudah. Diperjelas, **di-lem-par-kan**. Suara teriakan ketakutan terdengar dari pemuda-pemuda itu, membuat Rio menyeringai bak iblis. _Huahahaha! Jangan macam-macam dengan Nakamura Rio!_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi Rio telah diamati oleh Gakushuu, yang masih terdiam di ujung jembatan. Ekspresinya antara syok atau _sweatdrop_ melihat seorang perempuan bisa mengangkat beban kira-kira enam puluh kilo dikali tiga dan menjatuhkannya ke sungai dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Pemandangan yang unik sekali.

"A-Asano?"

Gadis pirang itu panik, tentu saja. Gakushuu adalah Ketua OSIS, ia bisa saja melaporkan kelakuan tadi dan mendapat hukuman–semoga saja bukan Koro- _sensei_ yang menghukumnya. Namun ia tidak melihat anak dari Ketua Dewan itu akan bergeming dari tempatnya, membuat Rio kebingungan.

 _Kenapa juga aku melewati jembatan ini lagi._ Batin Gakushuu meraung.

Pemuda surai oranye stroberi mengambil langkah pasti menuju tempat Rio. Tatapannya penuh intimidasi, membuat Rio meneguk ludah. Bagaimana pun, melihat lipan-lipan bergeliat dengan aura ungu khas keluarga Asano, siapa sih yang tidak ketakutan?

"Kalau tadi kau lakukan di area sekolah, ku pastikan kau dimasukkan ke kelas E." Ia menunjukkan senyum mengejek seraya tertawa sinis. "Oh ya, aku lupa. Kau kan memang kelas E, kelas rendahan. Ha ha ha."

Tangan Rio terkepal, kelopak matanya berkedut menahan amarah. "Kau mau ku ceburkan ke sungai juga?"

"Silahkan, kalau kau bisa."

Walau sang Asano junior itu tidak mendapat pelatihan fisik yang diajarkan di kelas E, tapi ia menguasai teknik bela diri–apa yang Rio lihat saat pertandingan _Boutaoshi_. Jadi sepertinya kemampuan fisiknya setara dengan Karma, kalau boleh Rio berspekulasi.

Mulut gadis itu mendecih pelan. "Cih, sombong sekali kau."

Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang, Rio kembali ke dalam mode iblisnya. "Gakugaku~ Sepertinya kau merindukanku.. Aku tak pernah melihatmu melewati jalan ini, tidak, sebelum kemarin kau berniat bunuh diri.."

Gakushuu, yang pada dasarnya selalu kesal jika diganggu oleh iblis satu ini–untung bukan dua–mulai kesal. "Atas dasar apa kau berpikir seperti itu?!"

Ia menarik napas sejenak, kemudian mulai melayangkan protes kembali. Perempatan terlihat di pelipisnya.

"Dengar ya, kemarin aku ini hanya sedang memikirkanmu!" Kedua bola mata violet membulat, baru menyadari perkataanya. "Ma-maksudku, aku hanya sedang kebetulan lewat sini!"

Sang gadis sempat memerah ketika Gakushuu mengatakan itu, akan tetapi bukan Nakamura Rio namanya kalau ia tidak membalas perkatannya dengan candaan jahil khasnya.

"Tsundere~ Gakugaku tsundere~ Aha, terlihat jelas kebohongan di wajahmu, Gakugaku~" timpal Rio dengan nada yang dibuat main-main, sengaja agar Ketua OSIS itu semakin marah.

"Permisi!"

Gakushuu pun menyingkirkan Rio dari jalannya, wajahnya penuh dengan kekesalan. Bisa ia dengar suara Rio yang berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Gakugaku! Temani aku disini!"

Sebelum kepala jingga itu berbelok kearah kanan, ia menyempatkan dirinya melirik sedikit kearah jembatan. Digigitnya bibir bawah miliknya pelan, ketika manik violetnya menangkap sosok pirang itu tengah melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya. Rona tipis cepat menjalar di pipinya, ia menunduk.

Rio masih ada disana.

"Kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengannya?" gumamnya setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Tanpa sadar, aku telah tertarik jauh ke dimensinya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kini Gakushuu berdiri diatas kepala Rio, sedangkan gadis itu sendiri sedang tiduran di tikar yang ia gelar di pematang sungai. Kali ini senja telah kembali ke peraduan, dan dinginnya malam mulai terasa menembus kulit.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Gakugaku~" goda Rio. Perlahan ia bangkit, membereskan tikar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur-tiduran dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung plastik.

Apa tadi dia bilang? Gakugaku?

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu!" teriak pemuda itu, geram.

Entah mengapa, sang Ketua OSIS menjadi sering melewati jembatan ini. Kadang melihat Rio yang sedang bermain bersama anak kecil, atau ia menggelar tikar dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam makanan–yang terlihat seperti piknik pribadi. Dan berkali-kali Gakushuu tertarik untuk melihat semua keabnormalan gadis pirang itu, yang mana menjadi suatu hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Ehehe.. Kau tetap tsundere, Gakugaku~" Rio berputar, menghadap Gakushuu dengan wajah tegasnya, seperti biasa. "Kenapa memangnya? Salah bila aku berada disini setiap hari?"

"Y-yah, untuk mencegah murid Kunugigaoka melakukan hal yang tidak wajar.." gumam Asano junior pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Rio. Seketika, tawa sang gadis meledak. Iblis pirang itu berusaha menahan tawanya, akan tetapi tidak bisa.

"Ahahaha! Alasan macam apa itu!"

Gakushuu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Be-berisik! Cepat beritahu aku!"

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Eh?"

Pemuda surai oranye stroberi mengerjap cepat. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama sang pirang menggenggam tangan Gakushuu lalu menarik dirinya ke sisi pematang lainnya. Air sungai yang memantulkan cahaya rembulan, membuat suasana malam ini menjadi sedikit berbeda.

"Oi! Tunggu sebentar!"

Percuma. Rio tidak akan mendengar keluhannya. Setidaknya, sampai ia menunjukkan sesuatu pada Gakushuu.

Cahaya kuning dan hijau beterbangan, sesekali hinggap di rumput setinggi lututnya. Rio melepaskan genggamannya, lalu berlarian diantara tanaman liar itu. Surai pirangnya berkibar tertiup angin, membuat kepala jingga tidak bisa melepaskan atensinya pada anak kelas E itu.

Gakushuu merasa ia berada di alam lain.

"Kunang-kunang.. Baru pertama kali ku lihat.."

Tangan sang pemuda hendak meraih cahaya itu, namun serangga itu kembali terbang bersama teman-temannya. Sejenak, Ketua OSIS itu lupa dengan tujuan awalnya; menyuruh Rio pulang. Bahkan ia pun tidak peduli ayahnya akan memarahinya karena pulang malam nanti, toh pasti Ketua Dewan akan tetap dingin padanya.

Diam-diam Rio terkikik geli melihat Gakushuu yang begitu kekanakan. "Aku yakin kau akan mengatakan itu.."

Getaran terasa dari dalam saku celananya, membuatnya kembali ke kenyataan. Dengan gerakan cepat, Asano junior mengambil ponselnya dan membukanya. Sinar dari layar menerpa wajahnya dan begitu menyilaukan, mengingat disini hanya ada kunang-kunang yang menjadi penerangan.

Ia melihat sebuah pesan dari Sakakibara Ren, tentang rapat OSIS. Langsung saja ia membalas pesan dari sekretarisnya itu, pemuda surai oranye stroberi itu bukanlah orang yang suka menunda pesan. Merasa tidak ada balasan, Gakushuu iseng melihat jam. Alangkah terkejutnya bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama bersama Rio; sudah pukul sembilan malam.

"Hey, ini sudah larut malam. Kau tidak dicari orangtuamu?" Tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Anak dari Ketua Dewan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Rio.

Rio, yang masih menari-nari bersama kunang-kunang, mulai terdiam. "Justru itu aku berada disini.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa.." Ia kembali menampilkan seringai jahilnya. "Gakugaku~ fotokan aku! Sebelum kunang-kunangnya hilang!"

"Tidak mau."

Rio menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau begitu, kita _selfie_ saja!"

"Hah?"

 _ **Ckrek!**_

Cahaya _blitz_ begitu terang, membuat Gakushuu terdiam beberapa saat. Ketika ia sadar bahwa Rio telah mengambil gambarnya, segera ia mengambil ponsel sang gadis. Namun naas, reflek Nakamura Rio sangat cepat sehingga Gakushuu harus berusaha sedikit untuk mengambilnya.

"Pffftt! Wajahmu jelek sekali!"

"Hapus itu, Nakamura!"

Mereka berlarian di pematang sawah, pada malam hari, ditemani ribuan kunang-kunang yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan kisah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Perasaan apakah ini?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk persiapan ujian akhir, target kita adalah mengalahkan kelas E. Benar begitu, Asano- _kun_?" suara Ren terdengar di telinga Gakushuu. Namun sang Ketua OSIS tetap menopang dagunya, melihat keluar jendela.

 _Tidak biasanya Asano-kun seperti ini._ Pikir kelompok Five Virtuoso itu–kecuali Gakushuu.

"Asano- _kun_?" Seo menepuk pundaknya, berharap Gakushuu akan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Maaf, sudah sampai mana tadi? Bagian proposal?"

Hening. Seketika semua yang ada di kelas A terdiam. Bagaimana tidak? Asano Gakushuu **tersenyum** dan tidak ada pancaran **ambisius** di matanya. Dan lagi, ia terlihat lebih berekspresi. Ini aneh. **Sangat** aneh.

"... Kita sedang belajar bersama, bukan rapat OSIS. Kegiatan itu telah selesai saat istirahat kedua tadi." sekretaris OSIS itu menghela napas pelan, matanya menatap pemimpinnya penuh selidik. "Selama ini kau kemana saja, Asano- _kun_?"

"..."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau juga jarang berkumpul bersama kami." ucap Seo, ia juga penasaran dengan sikap Gakushuu yang sedikit berubah.

"Ada rumor bahwa sang Ketua OSIS kerap kali terlihat bersama seorang gadis." Araki, yang terobsesi dengan media, mulai mengingat-ingat gosip hangat yang didapat dari anak buah penyiarannya.

Koyama melirik sebentar kearah Araki, kemudian menatap Gakushuu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Ja-jadi kau punya pacar, Asano- _kun_?!"

"Itu bukan urusan kalian."

Suara dingin itu berasal dari mulut Gakushuu. Empat orang yang menjadi teman dekat Gakushuu mengerjap cepat, tidak mengerti perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada dirinya. Aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh sang Asano junior disertai lipan-lipan yang menggeliat, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang kelas A itu bergidik ngeri.

Ketika Gakushuu sadar bahwa ia telah berbuat hal yang diluar kebiasaannya, dengan cepat ia bangkit dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Melihatmu rapuh seperti ini, membuat dadaku seakan tertusuk bilah pisau beracun."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.."

Asano Gakushuu terpaku ditempat. Alisnya mengernyit perlahan, dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Surai pirang yang acak-acakan, serta tidak ada tikar yang menjadi alas duduknya, membuatnya heran. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Rio menangis, bahkan sampai sang gadis tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kepala Rio menegak, Gakushuu pikir ia terkejut karena ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Sontak ia menoleh cepat kebelakang, mendapati pemuda surai oranye stroberi menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"A-Asano?!"

Gakushuu memilih untuk duduk disamping Rio, masa bodo dengan celananya yang nanti kotor dengan tanah. "Hei, jawab pertanyaanku.."

Sang gadis memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya agar tidak bisa dilihat pemuda yang telah menemaninya saat senja berganti petang.

"Kau tahu? Orangtuaku membenciku."

Gakushuu menyimak. Ia ingin tahu mengapa sang iblis pirang yang tidak pernah murung sedikit pun, bisa-bisanya menangis seperti ini.

"Mereka benci karena aku bodoh, mereka benci dengan diriku yang sekarang, mereka benci karena aku tidak bisa mengharumkan keluarga Nakamura seperti dulu, mereka mulai jarang berada di rumah, mereka mulai bertengkar," Rio menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian dikeluarkan dengan perlahan.

"... Dan mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai."

Tangan sang gadis terangkat, menghapus bulir-bulir air yang keluar dari matanya. Bibirnya mengerucut, tanda bahwa ia sangat sebal.

"Apa salahnya bersenang-senang?" gumamnya, lirih. Nyaris putus asa.

Ketika Rio menjelaskan semua itu, Asano junior hanya bisa termenung. Sebab, keluarganya pun tidak bisa dibilang harmonis. Ayahnya yang bagaikan monster, serta dirinya di didik bak robot sempurna, ia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu.

Apalagi ia tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk memberontak, seperti Rio.

"Hiks.. Asano–"

"Panggil saja Gakugaku, seperti biasanya."

Gakushuu menyibak rambut pirang yang menutupi wajah Rio. "Curahkan semua isi hatimu, aku akan mendengarkannya.."

Pertama kalinya, Asano Gakushuu bersimpati kepada orang lain.

"Huwaaaaa~"

Rio langsung memeluknya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah pemuda surai oranye stroberi itu perkirakan sebelumnya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh punggung sang gadis, mengelusnya guna menenangkannya.

Sekarang Gakushuu mengetahuinya, tentang alasan dibalik tindakan Rio selama ini. Alasan mengapa ia terlihat sendirian, alasan mengapa ia mengganggunya tiap kali Gakushuu melewati jembatan ini, alasan mengapa ia selalu terlihat ceria.

Ia hanya mengusir rasa kesepian yang melanda hatinya. Itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau mengingatkanku pada kunang-kunang. Tersembunyi di gelapnya malam, namun menerangi jalanku hingga menuntunku untuk bertemu dengan purnama."_

 _"Ya, purnama itu pun adalah dirimu sendiri, Nakamura Rio."_

* * *

 **ホ**

 **タ**

 **ル**

 **(Ho-ta-ru)**

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **Note:**

Sesuatu yang akan Rio lakukan kalau ia kesepian; (1) ke tempat favoritnya dan bersenang-senang, (2) mengganggu Asano Gakushuu.

Hmm.. Sepertinya malah Gakugaku yang terlihat dominan disini. Yah, tetapi tetap saja pemeran utamanya adalah Rio, karena cerita ini takkan ada tanpa Rio didalamnya.. :3

Happy (belated) birthday, Nakamura Rio! /makanpizza

Terima kasih sudah membaca! o.o/

salam,

chindleion

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
